Schnappschüsse
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: 50 Schnappschüsse aus Tonys und Jethros Leben.


**Titel:** Schnappschüsse

**Originaltitel:** Snapshots

**Autor:** lucifers_toy

**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin

**Fandom:** NCIS

**Pairing:** Tony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs

**Rating:** PG

**Kategorie:** Romance/Drama  
**Wortanzahl: **1315 Wörter  
**Inhalt:** 50 Schnappschüsse aus Tonys und Jethros Leben.  
**Disclaimer: **Ich besitze keinen der Charakter von NCIS.

**A/N:** Dies wurde für lsentence und fanfic100 geschrieben.

**Ü/N:** Wieder was kurzes, aber ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

* * *

**Schnappschüsse**

**#01- Ring**

Gibbs kniete auf einen Knie, Hände ausgestreckt, eine schwarze Samtbox haltend. "Zweifle niemals wieder an meiner Liebe zu dir.", flüsterte er. "Heirate mich!"

**# 02 - Held**

Lange Zeit war Gibbs Tonys Held, aber dann, als er seine Finger mit Gibbs verschränkte nur um das Klicken von aufeinander treffendem Metall zu hören, da begriff er, dass sie Gleichgestellte waren.

**# 03 - Erinnerung**

Kelly und Shannon würden für immer idyllische Erinnerungen für Gibbs sein, aber Tony ... er war die Zukunft.

**# 04 - Box **

Jahrelang behielt Tony die Kiste voller Medaillen von Gibbs und dann hat er damit angefangen Erinnerungsstücke für andere Dinge hineinzupacken. Dinge wie die Kinokarte von ihrem ersten Date, Shannons Ehering und ein Foto des Teams.

**# 05 - Rennen**

Es gab mal eine Zeit, da würde Tony vor einer Romanze wegrennen. Nun nahm er einen tiefen Atemzug und saß lächelnd an einem Tisch mit Kerzenlicht.

**# 06 - Hurrikan**

Abby liebt Wirbelstürme. Sie ist fasziniert vom Strudel aus Wind und Regen, aber als sie das erste Mal Tony traf, hatte sie keine Ahnung, dass er sich einen Weg in Gibbs Leben reißen würde. 

**# 07 - Flügel**

Manchmal, wenn Tony ihm den _ach_ so unschuldigen Blick gab, könnte Gibbs schwören, dass dem italienischen Mann Flügel aus dem Rücken ragten.

**# 08 - Kälte**

"Gibbs, mir ist kaaaaaaaalt", jammerte Tony und Gibbs starrte ihn finster an, rollte seine Augen und hob seine Bettdecke um ihn unterzulassen.

**# 09 - Rot ****  
**

Tony würde niemals aufhören sich selbstgefällig zu fühlen, weil er der erste (und einzigste) von Gibbs Geliebten war der nicht ein Rotschopf war.

**# 10 - Trinken**

Tonys Vater trank, Tonys Mutter trank, aber Gibbs hörte auf, weil Tony ihn mit diesen Augen ansah.

**# 11 - Mitternacht**

Die späte Nacht fand Gibbs einmal arbeiteten an seinem Boot und Tony außer Haus in einem Club, aber dann fand sie sie unter der Decke ihres Bettes, eine ganz andere Art von Schweiß erzeugend.

**# 12 - Verführung**

Abby sagte immer das Tony selbst einen Heiligen verführen könnte und vielleicht hatte sie recht, aber Gibbs ist nun der Einzige, den Tony lockt.

**# 13 - Anblick**

Tony verdrehte seine Augen. "Du lässt absichtlich Dinge fallen, nicht wahr? Dein Rücken ist nicht so schlimm."

**# 14 - Musik**

Als Tony ein Kind war, zwang ihn seine Mutter Musik zu lernen; als Erwachsener benutzte er diese Pianistenfinger um mit ihnen über Gibbs Körper entlang zu fahren und die süßeste Melodie zu finden.

**# 15 - Seide**

Tony konnte nicht mehr seine liebste schwarze Gucci-Krawatte tragen, nicht nachdem Gibbs sie benutzt hatte um damit seine Handgelenke an den Bettpfosten zu binden.

# **16 - Tarnung**

Seit Monaten erzählte Tony über irgendwelche Frauen, dann schob Gibbs den Ring auf seinen Finger und all dies wurde überflüssig.

**# 17 - Versprechen**

"Versprich mir, dass du mich niemals verlassen wirst."

**# 18 - Traum**

Gibbs und Tony hatten den amerikanischen Traum - einen Lattenzaun, 2,5 Kinder (Gibbs schwor Stein und Bein, dass Abby das eine, McGee das andere und Ziva als das halbe zählten) und einen liebevollen Partner.

**# 19 - Kerze**

"Würdest du meine Kerze anzünden?" Tony sang leise, aber Gibbs runzelte nur die Stirn und machte das Licht an.

**# 20 - Talent**

"Wo zum Teufel hast du - oh! - das gelernt?" Gibbs keuchte.

Tony hob den Kopf. "Das willst du nicht wissen."

**# 21 - Schweigen**

Ihr Haus war nie still, entweder ist der Fernseher eingeschaltet oder die Spülmaschine oder Tony redet ... natürlich gab es auch die _andere_ Art von Geräusch, die Gibbs und Tony beide liebten.

**# 22 - Reise**

An ihrem Hochzeitstag hätte Ducky eine wunderschöne Rede über die Reise, die sie gemacht haben um hier anzukommen, halten können, aber er hob nur sein Glas für Tony und Gibbs und salutierte.

**# 23 - Feuer**

Gibbs hatte noch niemals solch ein starkes, brennendes Verlangen gefühlt, bis er Tony traf.

**# 24 - Stärke**

Gibbs war Tonys Fels in der Brandung.

**# 25 - Maske**

Abby schleppte sie beide einmal auf eine Kostümparty, aber sie schafften es trotz ihrer Kostüme sich gegenseitig zu finden.

**# 26 - Eis**

Gibbs Augen schossen Eis auf Tony als er finster starrte und weg ging.

**# 27 - Absturz**

Die Sache mit einem solch perfekten Leben? Es war immer so weit nach unten zu fallen.

**# 28 - Vergessen**

Nach einer so langen Trennung hatte Tony fast vergessen wie es sich anfühlt mit Gibbs zusammen den Sonnenaufgang anzusehen, nachdem der ältere Mann ihn aufgeweckt hat.

**# 29 - Tanz**

Zwei Monate nachdem Gibbs Tony verlassen hat, war das gesamte Team in einem Club und als ein junger Mann Tony zum Tanzen aufforderte, sagte er ja.

**# 30 - Körper**

Manchmal vermisste Gibbs Tony so sehr, dass sein Körper schmerzte, dann erinnerte er sich jedoch an Shannons Beerdigung und erkannte, dass er dies Tony nicht antun würde.

**# 31 - Heilig**

"Wenige Dinge in dieser Welt sind heilig, Gibbs," flüsterte Abby ihm ins Ohr. "Und, das was du mit Tony hattest? Das war es."

**# 32 - Abschied**

Als Gibbs ging, die Tür zuknallend, da gab es keinen liebevollen Abschied, nur Tränen.

**# 33 - Welt**

Gibbs war Tonys Welt bevor sie verheiratet waren, als sie verheiratet waren und sogar noch als der Ring seinen Finger verlassen hatte, er rotierte immer noch um Gibbs.

**# 34 - Formal**

Michelle half Tony seine Kündigung aufzusetzen.

**# 35 - Fieber**

Obwohl sie schon so lange von einander getrennt waren, als Tony von Gibbs Krankheit hörte, konnte er nicht aufhören Ducky über dessen Zustand zu befragen.

**# 36 - Lachen**

Selbst in seinen Halluzinationen, verfolgte Tony ihn; alles was Gibbs hörte war das bittere Lachen das Gibbs falschen Anschuldigungen folgte.

**# 37 - Lügen**

"Ich habe ihn niemals angelogen", sagte Gibbs verzweifelt zu Abby, fühlend wie ihre Finger sich leicht von seinen lösten.

Abby küsste tröstend seine Stirn. "Ich weiß. Und wenn es dir besser geht, kannst du ihm das sagen und er wird es auch wissen."

**# 38 - Für immer**

"Wir waren für immer. Ich möchte es noch einmal. Bitte Tony? "

**# 39 - Überwältigt**

Tony drückte seine Handfläche auf seine glänzenden Augen. "Ich weiß nicht."

**# 40 - Geflüster**

Es gibt ein Gerücht im Büro, dass Gibbs und Tony es schließlich schafften sich zusammenzuraufen und als keiner der beiden am nächsten Tag auftauchte, war es bestätigt.

**# 41 - Warten**

"Warte, warte!" Tony stöhnte und lachte als Gibbs Atem über seinen Hals kitzelte. "Ich muss wissen was das bedeutet."

**# 42 - Diskussion**

"Das bedeutet, dass ich ein Bastard bin und wenn ich jemals wieder so etwas Dummes tue, kannst du Ducky auf mich hetzen und mich ans Bett fesseln."

**# 43 - Suche**

Tony blickte für einen langen Moment in Gibbs Augen, dann nickte er. "Dann ... okay."

**# 44 - Hoffnung**

Als Tony am Morgen Gibbs weckte um den Sonnenaufgang zu sehen, fühlte Gibbs Hoffnung in sich aufsteigen wie einen riesigen Ball aus Flammen.

**# 45 - Finsternis**

Die Tatsache, dass es Gibbs wirklich versuchte, stellte die Tatsache in den Schatten, dass er wirklich schlecht im Kochen war.

**# 46 - Anziehungskraft**

"Gah." Tonys Körper war durch die Anziehungskraft am Boden festgeklebt und er atmete keuchend, Gibbs selbstgefälliges Lächeln ignorierend.

**# 47 - Landstraße**

Bei der Rede für ihre zweite Hochzeit nahm Ducky die Gelegenheit wahr eine langatmige Rede über Reisen und Landstraßen zu machen; seine Form der Rache.

**# 48 - Unbekannt**

Tony hatte keine Ahnung wohin zum Teufel sie gingen oder auch warum er eine Binde um die Augen trug, aber er nahm Gibbs Hand in seine und vertraute ihm einfach nur.

**# 49 - Schloss**

Gibbs drehte den Schlüssel um und öffnete die Tür zu ihrem neuem Haus, stolz strahlend als Tonys Kinnlade fiel.

**# 50 - Atmen**

Ihre Beziehung wurde schließlich fest genug, dass Tony atmen konnte.

Ende


End file.
